Fallen In Can't Get Out
by MsAnaGrey
Summary: Ana just fifthteen years old a smart teen in her freshmen year of college but what if forbidden love comes with consequences? Can Ana stay with Christian Grey or does something corrupt the relationship? Christian's love is about to change forever.. Ana is about to face a love life full of dark twists from Christian's past life...(Updates every Tuesdays and Thursdays!:) )


_The cool breeze starts to release cold air within the wind and a certain young woman with long chestnut brown hair ties her hair in a bun,"crap!" She drops her hair tie as she bends down to pick it up her long hair covers her cheeks and she bumps into someone,"hey watch where you're going!" Grey eyes burn with irritation but he speaks coolly,"excuse me can I help you?" Blue eyes look up and her cheeks instantly turn red,"no excuse me I'm late for my interview!" Her long hair travels within the air leaving her scent and he smirks slyly,"I find her scent captivating." When the young woman appears in the office she looks at the receptionist,"do you know where I can Mr. Grey?" The receptionist smiles,"you must be , yes in fact you're early he'll be here shortly." A bright smile is revealed from ,"oh um just a correction I'm not married." The receptionist lets out a fake laugh and does her work._

_ A striking young man enters the office,"Andrea! Where's the interviewer?" Andrea points to the Ms. Steele,"she's right there." Mr. Grey looks at her and reveals a wicked smile,"excellent, thank you Andrea. Please come to my office." Ms. Steele follows and didn't really see him," my name is Anastasia Steele, but I prefer Ana." Mr. Grey turns to face her and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree,"you're the man from the elevator! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be rude I was in a rush and I didn't want to be late." He laughs,"don't worry we all make mistakes. Tell me, why are you here?" Ana looks at him with a slight annoyance in her blue eyes,"I prefer Ana,sir. I'm not married either just to let you know." "Oh now we're getting personal so soon?" Mr. Grey smirks and Ana instantly turns red turning to the side,"no just a correction I made."  
_

_ (Changing POV it's Ana's POV)_

_I hesitantly look to my right to see him just walking to his office and I roll my eyes how can his office be so far? I look at his long dark coppered hair- damn he needs a haircut. "So Ana, you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" A stern voice questions me. I instantly blurted out my thoughts,"Mr. Grey you need a damn haircut!" I covered my mouth,"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that I was thinking of..my boyfriend he needs a hair cut and when you ask I instantly said what I was thinking."_

_ I can't believe I just embarrassed myself I don't even have a boyfriend in fact I never had a boyfriend, like ever. Mr. Grey turns to me and open the door,"don't worry just relax and focus forget your boyfriend for now. Your time is with me and only me for now." The way he said those words made my heart skip a beat can he possibly be so possessive or controlling?" Yes sir. I'm here because I need a job as a personal assistant if that's possible."I say cautiously and he seems to relax, I could've swear I seen some sort of mischievous smile._

_ "Well Anastasia I need to know your age, experience, high school or college occupation, and the time." He says professionally and damn I feel so inexperience around him. I spoke with a hint of assertive in my voice," I am 15, a freshmen in college, I don't really have experiences but I did work for my mom as her assistant, the timing I could do the afternoon till late evening even till midnight. I can't be around in the mornings because of my classes I get out at 11:30 and after that I'm yours, as in your personal assistant of course."  
_

_ He nods and smiles,"when can you start?" I return the smile,"anytime you need me." He glances at me,"are you one of those GTs?" Nodding my head,"yes I am. I graduated high when I was 13 and I'm currently enrolled in college to get my degree to be a doctor." He offers his hand to me,"please come by soon maybe around lunch?" I shook my head,"I'm sorry I can't make it to lunch Mr,Grey." He raises an eyebrow,"why not?" I smile,"I can't because I'm already having lunch with my boss." He chuckles,"oh alright would you like to go now?" I nod,"sure thing,sir." Leaving his office Andrea gets up and stands in front of the door blocking our entrance,"Mrs. Steele what a surprise. Your boyfriend actually called to tell you he doesn't want you to work here, I'm sorry Mr. Grey looks like you have to find another PA."_

_ I instantly giggled,"are you serious? You may be a gorgeous woman but you're an arrogant thick head blonde. I don't have a boyfriend even if I did I wouldn't let him dominate my life. I don't like be told what to do I'm independent but for my job I have to be dependent to my boss. So if you'll excuse us don't be such a pain in my arse." Andrea looks at me with astonishment and I felt my mouth hanging-why the hell did I do that in front of my boss as well?  
_

_ Mr. Grey looks at me not with anger but amusement? He takes my wrist and looks at Andrea,"Andrea, one more screw up and you'll be the gone leaving my fucken company. Get your shit together and don't be threatening my new PA." She resigns,"my apologies and Mr. Grey have a good lunch." Her voice trails off and I felt Mr. Grey release my wrist he looks at me with relief," good defense just ignore her she's just I don't know. By the way I will not accept lying ." I look at him confusedly,"what do you mean lying? I don't lie." He laughs,"you said you had a boyfriend during the interview I'll admit I felt relieved when you said you didn't have a boyfriend." _

_ I look at him,"relief? Why would you be amuse that I don't have a boyfriend?" He stares at me with intensity in his eyes,"nobody deserves a beautiful woman like yourself with intelligent." I felt my cheeks heating up and I shake my head,"I'm not beautiful and where are we going?" He pushes me to the wall and I can't help but to gaze at him with thrill,"don't say shit like that you're more than breath-taking of pure beauty. If you were mine I would-uh never mind we'll go wherever you like." He lets me go and I felt my heart go to my chest I don't believe that happen, did it? I just spoke,"I guess to Olive Garden." _

_When we reach to his car I look out the window and felt someone staring at me," call me Christian." Admiring the view and ignoring his gaze,"sure Christian. I'll only call you by your first name if you go by my first name as well." He laughs,"whatever floats your boat Ana." I smile and off we drove to the restaurant. As soon as we got there I wanted to leave everyone was staring at us, mostly Christian it was like some Greek god walked in. I whispered,"they're staring at us." He takes my hand by surprise,"don't worry just relax you are stunning I don't blame them." Did I just hear an inappropriate comment from my boss? I mean he's charming but how old is he? He looks very young, especially with those grey eyes of his I could just get lost into them._

_ I ask without controlling my mouth,"how old are you?" He laughs,"I'm twenty one." He's young to be the boss of his own company and very handsome as well- no Anastasia you cannot have that sort of thought of your own boss! He looks at me with disappointment,"am I really that old?" I laugh,"no you're just handsome, I mean you're just attractive no I mean I- your my boss, I don't think this job will work out for me.." He frowns,"no I don't want you to go..I like you a lot and the office sure could use a little company." I gently touched his hand for a second then let go,"I'll be there don't worry I just thought you wouldn't want someone inexperience with the work area." He smiles,"no it's a first for both of us because I never had a PA before." A first? I look at him with a positive attitude,"don't worry I'll be the best you ever had." With that statement we cheered to our drinks (non-alcoholic of course)._

_ (Christian's POV now) _

_Damn was she stunning her piercing blue powder eyes with chestnut hair to compliment her ivory skin; flawless to perfection. I drank my tea and watch her with each thrilling second, she was mine will at work she was. To find out she didn't have a boyfriend I'm relief I mean she's gorgeous no beautiful to be anyone else's but mine. I couldn't help but just smile at her she was so dashing full of life I wonder if she's like that in bed- no Grey stay the fuck off from those thoughts. She looks like she's been bang I think- I hope not but I wouldn't want someone inexperience in my bed but for her I'd make an exception. She asks,"Mr. Grey, the check? I can pay." I shook my head,"no put it on my tab, Christian Grey." She looks at me as if she's been slap on the face," I could've pay." I shook my head,"no you're my guest and I need to show respect."I love watching her but she's so mysterious she's not your everyday woman."Mr. Grey, I think we should go now.." _

_I look at her and nod,"yeah. Do you think you can start tomorrow at 12:30? Tomorrow we can discuss your work hours and I'll need you this weekend as well." She looks at me with her alluring blue eyes," the weekend? What business do we have to attend to?" Attend business in my playroom where I fuck you hard and I spoke," we're going to Paris for at least a week you and I will be sharing a room. I have to invest in some property to expand my business. Can you be off next week?" She slowly nods,"yes I'm actually off that week all our classes are cancelled I just got email this morning." I reveal my smirk,"good you're mine till then see you tomorrow." _

_ Her cheeks turned red and I grabbed her hand leading her to my car to leave. She keeps looking at me for a long time till I laugh,"what is it?" She says,"I live on my own I got permission from my mom to live on my own and manage my own life. So I've been busy since then but I'm pretty much settled I guess." I look at her for a mere second then away,"you're amazing. To be on your own like that do you live nearby?" She laughs,"yeah I live in a one story in Seattle." I smile great she lives nearby. I drop her off at her house and she seems stunned,"how did you know where I live?" I smirk,"background check."_

_ I watch her leave and couldn't help but stare she has a body but I shake the thoughts away when I wave back to her,"see you tomorrow Ana." She smiles back," see you tomorrow Christian." She sure is a sight to be seen and observe if only I had more time to just appreciate every little detail about her. I love how she's just herself and doesn't try to be so hard, then again I never thought about that in a woman before. She's six years younger than me I don't think she would even be interested in my sort of lifestyle. I like her a lot and I'm going to try for a normal relationship. No more BDSM, I wonder what Elena would think of this. I know she's my friend and all but I don't think she needs to know everything going on with me. I started my car to drive back to Escala and went to my apartment. Damn I'm tired and all I can do is just think about Ana. I'm going to try to be a normal guy for Ana but I don't know if I can just change over night all I need to do is slowly close up on my past lifestyle. I look at the profile of Ana that I got from Welch the other day to make sure what I was in for except I didn't think Ana would be this beautiful.  
_

_ My phone rings and I sigh,"Grey." A scream was revealed and I almost dropped my phone,"ANA?" A few whimpers were made in the background and I held tightly onto the phone,"who the fuck is this!" A familiar angry voice speaks loudly,"listen Grey. You either fucken fire Anastasia or I will cut and bruise every part of her body till she can't move." I knew who this crazy bitch was,Andrea,"Andrea stop this shit! I will have you arrested once I find out where you are and make sure you're in jail for the rest of your miserable life." The phone went dead and I didn't know what to do but call the security to Ana's place. I drove over there nobody was there and I knock down the door and I hear a raspy voice,"please..please stop! AH! OW OW! Please stop now!" _

_I rush quickly that was Ana I can't yell because Andrea will do something to harm her. The thoughts of see my Ana bruise up and beat up terrifies me. I take out my shotgun and shoot the corner of wall purposely scaring Andrea. I wanted to drop my gun and beat the living shit out of Andrea. Ana was wrapped up tightly in ropes that blood stain is there and her beautiful body seemed only to be cover in few minor bruises but blood around her legs. The sight sicken me and anger me I see Andrea standing there with excitement,"oh why hello . I can see you admiring the art?" I growl,"why the fuck would you do this to her?" Andrea sighs,"don't you know anything about me? I love hitting and abusing women it's like some sort of thrill of seeing them in pain only for me." I scowl,"you sick bitch.." I take the gun and slowly pull the trigger shooting her right ankle as she fell onto the floor in pain. I rush and picked up Ana,"Ana oh my god. I'm so sorry that's it you're going to live with me with extra security I do not want anything to happen to you."  
_

_ I touch her cheek and rush her to the nearest hospital as they took her away I was covered in Ana's blood. Everything scared me memories came back to me when I was with the crack whore. I shiver from the awful memory when an elderly man looked at me,"hello sir are you alright?" I shook my head,"no my girl- I mean Ana was attacked by employee well ex-coworker. I'm worried about her.." He smiles reassuringly,"don't worry son. Everything will be alright she's lucky to have someone to care about her." Care? I didn't care about her I just wanted to help her which is the right thing to do. I just met her I couldn't have feelings for her anyways.  
_

_ "Relatives or caretakers of Anastasia Grey?" A young man voice spoke. I instantly got up and nod,"I'm Christian Grey." The nurse man looks at me,"you're her brother?" I laugh by force,"no she's my personal assistant. I'm her boss and her name is Ana Steele." He nods awkwardly taking me to her room and my heart sunk when I saw her state. No she couldn't have been that damage could she? He looks at Ana,"she's a beautiful young woman she'll be alright. She's in a temporarily sleeping state. She should wake within half an hour or an hour at the most," I look at him with grimace,"don't you dare call her beautiful she's not yours.." He walks away with the chills and I held her hand,"Ana wake up please.. I need you.. I feel like you can see through me.. Like I seen you before in my life.."_

_(Ana's POV)_

_I hear a heart monitor making slight beeping noises and the atmosphere is cold and intense. I felt someone grabbing my hand and I open my bright blue eyes to see Christian holding my hand. What had happen- oh Andrea. I remember it now I was just in my cozy home thinking of Christian and the next thing you know I'm here? OW! My sides hurt a lot and I see grey eyes staring into mine,"Ana.." I gently place my index finger over his mouth,"I'm okay.. I'm just tired and sore.." He nods still tightly holding my hand and my cheeks lid up a bright red he laughs,"I'm so grateful that you're still the same and about the living arrangement. You're going to come home with me and stay with me for a long time till I can trust for you to live on your own." I shook my head,"you control freak. I can live on my own I'll be okay." He tightens his grip,"no Ana I can't stand the thought of something happening to you and I can't be there to protect you." The words he said sounded as if I were dreaming, was I? The timing seem so fast and I feel sore but I feel alright. A knock was at the door and Christian responds,"hello? Come in."_

_A young doctor in his early 30s came in and smile,"hello and Mrs. Grey." I instantly blush I wasn't married I didn't care I just wanted to find out if I'm okay. The doctor smiles,"well it seems everything okay. The blood all over you were just fake blood and the bruises are minor. Although you appeared to have very large bruises around your waist." No wonder I felt so sore there but everything okay and I see Christian finally out of his pain state,"thank you a lot doctor." The doctor leaves the room and Christian hugs me gently,"I'm glad you're going to be okay and we're going home right now." I laugh,"you're crazy the doctor didn't even give me my release tim-" Christian interrupted," you're able to go now I check with the doctors." I roll my eyes I should've know but smile,"okay take me home." Picking me up bridal style we arrive home in the most expensive apartment I couldn't afford." Wow." I say astonished by the beautiful place and everything seemed to be classic. I love how everything is in here it's so perfect. Christian smiles,"I can tell you like the place here." I nod,"yes I do a lot. Are you sure I can always stay in a hotel." Christian stares at me as if I offended him,"no Anastasia I won't allow any danger to be near you or happen. This was all my fault and now I'm going to protect you..." _

_I sigh,"alright fine but just only for a little while. By the way do I still have to go to work tomorrow?" Christian smirks and I look at him confusedly,"what?" He reveals two tickets to Paris,"we're going to Paris tomorrow in the afternoon time. We should be there about Wednesday morning." I smile happily and hugged him,"oh thank you so much!" For the first time I see Christian look at me with surprise,"why did you hug me?" He asks cautiously and I reply,"because I'm happy!" He seems to be mentally think of something and then return the smile,"oh okay." Christian's phone ring and I watch him,"Grey." I look around and Christian's mouth drops,"she can't be out. She was just barely placed inside the jail! Fuck make sure we have double- no triple security tonight! Nobody will be near my Ana." I blush but ask him as he hung up,"what's going on?" He slightly shrugs,"turns out Andrea out.. We're going to have a sleepover in my room tonight.." I shook my head,"no.. ! She can't be out I'm so scared... She can't be near you or anyone.." He hugs me and stroked my hair,"it's going to be okay.." I couldn't help but cry I just want a normal life. Out of the blue a knock was at the door and a few gun shots were heard in the background..._


End file.
